Conventionally, in a communication network such as the Internet, DNS (Domain Name System) is known as the most general name resolution. In the DNS, it is necessary to obtain the absolute domain name (FQDN: Fully Qualified Domain Name) of a communication destination (party at the other end of communication). Further, in this system, access control in accordance with status cannot be performed.
On the other hand, in a peer-to-peer environment, name resolution is made by an own system of application. To discriminate a particular destination, an ID is utilized, and access control in accordance with status can be performed. In such peer-to-peer application, previous settings are required for access control. A peer-to-peer name resolution is disclosed in e.g. U.S. Patent Application NO. US2002/0143989.
However, there is no name resolution specialized for peer-to-peer connection for non-PC devices such as a printer and a digital still camera connectable to a communication network. Further, in non-PC device peer-to-peer connection, a communication destination cannot be specified without difficulty.
Further, access control in non-PC device peer-to-peer connection cannot be realized, and in such non-PC device, identification of a communication destination and simple access control cannot be realized without previous settings.